


Disobedient

by inkwells_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Space Pirates, im love space pirates so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: With a captain like Arthur, of course Alfred was going to disobey orders. He needed to stay by Arthur’s side to protect him. And when alien ravagers attacked their ship, Alfred was going to ignore orders again.





	Disobedient

“Alright, you slimy bitch, get off my ship!” Alfred yelled. Alright, so he may get a little over-the-top during fights, but hey, this ship was his home.

“It’s my ship, Alfred.” Arthur spoke. He was calm as ever, standing in the middle of the hallway, firing his gun with scary accuracy.

Arthur was also not wrong. While Alfred was his first mate, Arthur was the captain. It wasn’t Alfred’s ship, no matter how emotionally attached he got to the piece of junk. Arthur had bought (read: stolen) it years ago.

A screech echoed through the hallway as Gilbert booked down it, throwing a laser-bomb ahead of him, narrowly missing it’s blast as he dove towards the invaders.

Arthur sighed, pocketed his gun, and walked after him. He only looked back once, to tell Alfred, “Get back to the control room, try and steer us away from the ship. I’ll follow Gilbert and help him try to detach their docking clamps from our port.”

Alfred frowned, “No way, I’m going with you. These aliens are ravagers, and I'm one of the best shots on this ship! Send Francis to steer.”

It was brief, but Alfred knows he saw concern flash in Arthur’s eyes before they evened back into his normal (and faked) emotionally detached state. “An order is an order, Alfred. Don’t disobey your captain.”

Sometimes, Alfred fucking hated Arthur.

But mostly, he was deeply, madly in love with the man. No matter how often they fought, how much Arthur would order him around, how fucking annoying the man could be, Alfred knew Arthur cared for him as much as he cared for Arthur. And that was why Arthur always sent him away from the fights. Back to the control room. Down to the brig to help the prisoners. Hell, he even would keep him behind on missions that he thought were too dangerous.

Not that the headstrong ass would ever admit it.

And if Arthur was anything other than fucking handsome as hell and smart as it, he was certainly stubborn. When they first met, Arthur disliked him. So instead of admitting his feelings changed, he pretended he couldn't stand Alfred; because for some reason, Arthur couldn’t admit that he changed his opinion.

Even after Arthur kissed him, Alfred can’t get an honest emotion out of the guy.

And that was why he disobeyed him so often.

He turned and jogged back down the hall to where Francis was covering them, and spoke quickly, “Arthur’s orders were for you to go back to the control room. Be ready to get us out of here when we detach the clamps.”

Francis narrowed his eyes and frowned, unimpressed, “When Arthur tries to kill me for disobeying his order, I will sell you out.”

Alfred grinned, “You always do.” He turned to chase after Arthur, but Francis laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Keep the idiot safe.”

Alfred’s grin turned to something more soft, “I always do.”

Francis turned to run deeper into the ship, ducking just in time to dodge a laser from an enemy who had slipped by Gilbert and Arthur. Alfred raised his gun and fired back, disarming the Arkon alien, before firing a second time and killing it.

Jogging down towards their ports, Alfred slowed only when he heard the sounds of fighting. He leaned around the corner, just enough to see, and spotted Arthur grappling with an Arkon as Gilbert jumped, seemingly unnoticed, onto the open doors to the other ship.

Alfred raised his gun and fired, barely missing the Arkon’s head. He cursed and raised his gun again, only to find it empty. Looking down for the few seconds it took to reload, he stepped around the corner, ready to fire, only to halt.

The Arkon had Arthur pulled against him, a gun pressing against his side. Anger flashed in Arthur’s eyes, likely both at the situation he got himself in, and at Alfred. Glancing inside the ship, he saw Gilbert, unseen and trying to stay that way as he slowly and quietly began to place explosives on the clamps attached to the dock.

The Arkon hissed, and Alfred slowly raised his hands in the air, gun still gripped tightly in his left hand. “Let him go, and I won’t shoot you.” Alfred said.

The Arkon let out a gurgled laugh and replied back in Universal, “You vigilantes, or whatever you want to call yourselves, have been making lots of trouble for me and my business. I intend to take a few of you as prisoners. Just for collateral for the money you’ve lost me. I’ll leave some of you alive. That could be you, if you’re smart and walk away.”

Arthur scoffed, a dangerous move for someone being held at gunpoint. “Your business? You’re a slaver. And trust me, you’re not going to survive this idiotic-”

The Arkon tightened the arm he had around Arthur’s neck, effectively cutting off both Arthur’s words and his air supply.

Alfred’s grip on his gun tightened, and he desperately wanted to check on Gilbert’s progress, but he couldn’t risk the man being seen. Instead he glanced at the port hatch shut, wondering if he’d be able to make it to the lever once Gilbert was done. He’d just have to turn away from the Arkon, run three steps, and pull. Gilbert could handle setting off the explosive and, hopefully, he still had his gun.

Arthur gasped for air as the Arkon released his tight grip, glaring at Alfred but not speaking. The Arkon seemed to notice Alfred’s glance at the lever as it laughed, “What will pulling the switch do? You’ll just be locking me, you, and your captain in this room. You won’t be able to kill me before-” He screeched as a laser clipped his head.

Alfred could barely process Gilbert’s _horrible_ aim before he aimed and fired his own gun, hearing multiple shots go off as everyone began to shoot at the Arkon. Arthur hissed, wrangling himself out of the Arkon’s grasp in the confusion.

Alfred watched as Gilbert jumped back onto their ship and pushed a button, setting off a chain of explosions. Alfred sprinted the three steps to the lever and pulled it, closing off the port doors just as the other ship began to slip away. He stumbled as the ship jerked away, likely Francis’s mediocre steering, and turned to Gilbert and Arthur, a smile on his face.

One that fell as he saw Arthur’s pale face. And his bloody hand, that Arthur quickly pressed back to his side. Alfred didn’t register when he ran forward, only that he had caught Arthur as the man’s legs gave out.

He looked up at Gilbert, who nodded and ran towards a comm system, yelling at Francis to take them to a port town, and for Michelle to get into the dock room for medical assistance.

But Alfred didn’t fully process that as he looked down at Arthur.

Who was glaring at Alfred. Of course.

“I told you to go to the control room.”

“Yeah, okay.” Alfred tried to laugh, but found that it came out strained.

“I’m fine, Alfred, I get shot all the time.”

“But not like this,” Alfred squeaked out as he took his jacket off and pressed it to the fresh wound. Arthur hissed and tried to pull away, but Alfred held him in place.

Arthur’s face remained the same blank facade it always did- a small frown of annoyance and slightly furrowed brows. Until Gilbert announced that he was going to see what was keeping their medic.

Only when Gilbert was down the hall did Alfred see the mask began to slip away.

And that, more than the bleeding wound, scared Alfred. Arthur only truly showed emotion- fear, joy, sadness- when he scared. The one time Arthur kissed him, he was half-drunk with a shattered leg from a falling beam on an enemy ship. Seeing Arthur in the medic’s bed, drinking alcohol that he had convinced Gilbert to slip him, had scared the shit out of Alfred. But even then, Arthur’s face was distant. Only his actions betrayed his true emotions.

So when Alfred saw Arthur’s eyes soften and the corners of his lips turn up into a bittersweet smile, Alfred’s heart dropped. But he didn’t resist as Arthur’s hand came up, still covered in his own blood, to caress his cheek. Alfred opened his mouth to talk, to comfort, to tell Arthur he’d be okay, when Arthur shifted his hand to tangle in the back of his hair and pull him down into a searing kiss.

Alfred kissed him back, only pulling away when he felt his hand slip on the jacket. He refused to look at Arthur as he pressed his jacket back onto the wound to stop the bleeding. Alfred didn’t want to see Arthur’s face. He didn’t want to see how scared the other was.

Arthur’s hands were shaking.

Arthur sighed and spoke. “I should apologize for how rude I am to you.”

“No, no, no. We aren’t doing this. I’m not letting you do this sad bullshit speech now.” Alfred’s hands shook and his voice rose.

Arthur glared at him, but it was weak, “I’m not dying; I’d be saying a lot more if I was. I’ve been meaning to be honest with you, but I haven’t really found a good time.”

“And you lying on the floor bleed out is a _good time_?”

“Well, it’s not the worst time.”

“I think it is!” Alfred’s voice was getting higher and higher.

Arthur’s thumb began to rub his cheek, “Let me talk.”

Alfred glared down at Arthur, who was looking paler than he normally did. “No.”

“Are you really going to disobey an ord-”

“You know I always do. Tell me when you’re no longer in critical condition.”

Before Arthur could answer, pounding footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. Arthur dropped his hand from Alfred’s face, and Alfred looked to see Michelle slid down next to Arthur’s side with emergency medical supplies in hand.

She began to chastise Arthur’s recklessness, a normal occurrence, and Alfred stood to get out of her way, when a hand took his.

Alfred looked down to see Arthur holding his hand, a small, shy smile on his face.

If Alfred got in Michelle’s way, he didn’t notice. Or, at least, he ignored her request for him to move so she could do her job.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! kudos and comments are appreciated, but comments inspire me greatly!!  
> send requests to my tumblr @inkwells-writing


End file.
